Clothes
by Akai-Tiger
Summary: Alfred has wanted to do something for a while now. And he can since Russia is asleep. But is the big bear REALLY sleeping? Actions come with consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Akai-Tiger here. Alright then. Since people don't seem to mind the rp like format too much I decided to add another one. This was one of my favorites since Alfred is so cute.

DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING. Nada. Ziltch. Negative numbers. And also...SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT YAOI SMUT. If you do not like please leave. But...I wonder why you came to this story anyway...nevermind. Anyway more swearing, but mainly it's just America's loud mouth. There is some actual Russian in here but there is translations at the end.

Hope you all enjoy. BEGIN NOW,DA?

* * *

><p>America can't deny he's been curious. One early morning after their *little meeting* the night before, he made sure to wake up earlier than the Russian. He didn't want Ivan to find out how much he wanted to try the older nation's clothes. Slowly getting out of bed, he reached for the Russian's discarded clothes on the floor. He kept on glancing at the sleeping figure as he dresses himself up in the uniform.<p>

The said older nation was fast asleep, most likely still exaughsted from the night before. He mumbled and shifted a tiny bit after Alfred's warmth dissapeared but otherwise didnt move or wake.

Alfred smiled, thinking he was *so* cute and innocent looking with that adorable face of his while sleeping. He tried the Russian's clothes on, finding it a bit loose on him, being that of the height difference and how the Russian was much broader and wider than him. Not fat, but very well built. The long coat was definitely longer on him, but it smelled so much like Ivan and it was SO WARM! No wonder the Russian could just wear this during his winter! He snuggled closer to the coat, enjoying the sweet smell of Russia. He's not too sure if he should wear the scarf though. He wants to! But, he knows that was Ivan's treasured scarf.

After hearing a bit of the rustling Alfred was making Russia had started to wake up, his body still motionless but his eyes blinked open slowly. He thought he was still asleep, for what he was seeing had to surely be a wet dream of his. Alfred...in HIS clothes. It made the possesive beast in Ivan's chest swell with pride and howl its approval. The Nation didnt move, for fear of scaring the American. He did grin though when Alfred had his back to him.

America pressed the sleeves by his nose and giggled lightly while humming softly. "It really has his scent on it..." Starting off, he headed towards the mirror to see how he looks, barefoot and all with the pants dragging a bit as he walked. The coat was kinda heavy, but it didn't bother him really. "Hee~? So this is how I'd look in his clothes..." He mumbled to himself, clueless of the purple eyes following his movements.

Russia 's grin got wider. He loved watching Alfred in his clothes. The man was being so cute~ it made him blush a little to hear him speak of his scent but he couldnt stop the surge of pride. America really did love him it seemed. Ivan continued to watch, thinking the only thing missing was a scarf. He would have to hurry and make America one of his own.

The star spangled nation stretched his arms as he yawned a bit. He smiled at his reflection. Well now at least he saw how he looked in the Russian's clothes. The man probably might wake up soon, so he started disrobing himself off the uniform in a lazy way.

Russia gulped. Now watching the stripping. He couldnt help but stare while sitting up. He smirked and gave a low wolf whistle, eyes on Alfred's ass, half because it would embarress the other, and half cause it was SO tempting.

America gasped and shrieked, stopping his action as his eyes dart to the man sitting up on the bed. He blushes terribly from that whistle, hating that he got caught undressing, let alone in the other's own clothes! "I-Ivan!" He uses the coat to hide his body, it now being the only garment covering his naked body.

Russia chuckled, tilting his head as his eyes roamed and admired the view. He whistled again while basically eye humping Alfred. "My clothes look good on you...Sexy~...I wonder how you would look flushed and panting in them~?" he purred, voice low and lusty. He loved how Alfred looked so embarressed, it was ADORABLE.

The teen like nation felt his blush grow hotter from the ideas of the Russian and got more embarrassed. "W-well, yeah I am sexy alright, so hush." He knew the man was eye molesting him right now. He could feel it. It felt strangely good but he won't say that out loud!

Ivan waited till Alfred was watching him before licking his lips slowly. "Come here~" he said, voice huskier than normal, tone leaving no room for argument.

America tried to look away from his lip action, but he found himself hypnotized by it. "Good thing you're a fucking sexy Russian, Ivan..." He pouted while slowly making his way back to the bed, still hiding himself with the coat.

Russia waited till Alfred was close before pulling him onto his lap, licking his lips again while once again eye humping his sexy American pie~ "I think you are a damn sexy Amerikan...but with those clothes...you make a fantastically sexy Russian~" he purred, hands rubbing Alfred's sides.

America felt himself steam from all those words and just blushed brightly that rivaled the light made by the sun. His ears could really be a lightbulb right now. The hand rubbing by his side made him start losing control of his breathing. "J-just with the... clothes... th-though.. you know I can't speak so much of your language, Ivan..." He giggled every now and then when he rubbed at a ticklish spot.

The tall nation smirked, hands squeezing and rubbing to make him giggle, before lowering and rubbing some very...'sensetive' spots. " Oh~ But you look so good as a Russian...It is a waste...I would love to just take you...even in the snow~"

America laughed at every tickle action on his side, squirming against the Russian's lap. He then suddenly choked out the laughter and turned into a moan and a shudder. "S-stop that, I-Ivan... A-and n-no! N-not in the snow! Tt-that would be f-fffucking freezing!"

Russia purrs, groping him now, front AND back. "Oh I bet I could keep you warm enough~"

America yelped out with a bright blush. "RR-Russia!" More moans start spilling out of his mouth at the assault. "N-no! I d-don't wanna r-ruin your coat here!" He stated, but couldn't help but cling to the man and melt on him.

Russia pulled Alfred close as he continued to molest him. "Do not worry~ I can always have it cleaned...I would much rather you get it dirty like this than just let you go~" chuckles and kisses him, groping his ass while grabbing his length through the coat.

"T-this early in the morning?" He was able to voice out as he now gets manhandled by the Russian. He shuddered out a moan by his ears as his toes curl up, tensing up a bit from the frontal and back assault. "C-come on, Ivan! W-we still haven't e-even brushed our teeth yet!"

Russia raises an eyebrow, looking down between Alfred's legs. "It seems THIS is up and ready already,da~?" he said casually while continuing to stroke Florida through the coat.

America curses out Florida for liking to be an early riser at this situation. He bit his lips, trying to stop himself from spilling out more moans. He whined against the Russian's chest, feeling hopelessly controlled and overpowered by the man playing with his joystick.

The Russian couldnt help loving to play his favorite game. He controlled the other with a practised hand that moved slowly faster, using the coat to stimulate Alfred furthur by gripping his member through the material and teasing the head. His Alfred was so cute panting and flushed, just like Ivan knew America would be.

America couldn't help but tense and squirm at the ministration. The soft warm fabric of the inside of his coat along with Ivan's warm hands seeping through the material just made the American gasp out, releasing a raspy groan at his throat. He shook his head. "W-wwait Ivan..." He pulled away for a slight moment as he adjusts his position, attaching himself onto the Russian in a straddling position.

Russia growled a little, liking this new position. He just restarted his ministrations, getting a little faster with pumping and teasing Alfred's southern state. Just seeing America in his clothes made him so *horny*

This made America bite his lips as his eyes close half way. Chest heaving against the Russian, he couldn't help himself but wrap his hands around Ivan's neck, rubbing the skin smoothly as he kissed by his jawline. "C-come on, babe... m-make me into a Russian then..." He ghostly whispers by his ear while nibbling on his earlobe.

Ivan shuddered, moaning from the neck touching as well as the whisper. He groped Alfred's ass while slipping a hand under, dry fingers moving around till they found his entrance. "Oh I will definitly make you One with Russia~" he purred.

The smaller gasped heatedly by his ear and curves his back against the Russian. Lifting his ass high a bit when he felt felt those dry fingers, another moan spewed out. He curses the Russian's coat as he can't see what those hands were doing inside, even though he could entirely feel it. "F-ffuckk..."

Russia licks the man's chin while a finger finds its way inside him, other hand occupied with the Florida state in a very personal way.

America winces at being taken so dry, but still can't help enjoying the painful experience. He did know that Ivan had a rough history, so he'll take anything and everything the man had to offer to him. He clung tighter to Russia while licked his dry lips, feeling the finger trying to stretch him out so another could come in. He kept on panting groggily by his ear at both the preparation and of the stimulation of his cock, already feeling squishy and sticky underneath the coat.

Russia just stroked the American harder and rougher, another finger slipping in while he began to attack Alfred's neck with harsh licks and nips. His possessive side overtaking him again. "Mine~"

Alfred felt his body grow insanely hot and flushed at the 360 degree attack on him, but he couldn't help but approve to it all. Panting warm breaths, he titled his head up to give the Russian more access to his neck, his hips now bucking against the continuous stroking. He did lower his body to push himself down at those cold dry fingers with a hoarse cry of wanting it to find his sweet spot.

Russia grinned darkly when he found the spot, loving the sound Alfred made. It made him heat up and just want to take Alfred hard. He would have to force the American to wear his clothes more often...but considering he was going to make Alfred unable to walk for a bit he would have to wear some of Alfred's clothes in return...probably just a shirt though...He was a little bigger than Alfred in quite a few ways.

The American nation felt his body dripping with sweat now from the heat his body was emitting and the warm thick coat that was covering him up. He was burning both internally and externally from the pleasure the Russian was giving him. If it weren't for General Winter infesting the nation's place with those white little monsters they call snow, he would be so sure Russia would be such a warm country. He moaned out the intensity of the pleasure brought to him while he kept on jerking against those fingers that were fucking and worshiping his prostate. "O-oh fffuu- faster! P-please! More, baby!"

Suddenly removing his fingers, Ivan moved the clothes around to expose his length under the coat. He guided it to Alfred's specially tight entrance. "I love my cute Amerikan~ You are so adorable...It almost makes me want to mess you up~" he purred lowly, thrusting into Alfred while speaking. His hand on Alfred's length hadnt stopped the whole time, wanting to distract his lover from most of the pain with pleasure. Ivan couldn't stop a groan though. His lover was always so HOT. It made the tall nation feel like he was melting inside those tight walls.

Alfred whined out and begged with him, face to face with a flushed trance look of desire when those fingers left him. "I-I'm not cute y-you b-bastard! D-damnit!" He had been rubbing down his ass against the Russian's erection with a warm invitation, not expecting the monster to just barge inside without any preparation once again. He clung his arms around Russia's neck a bit harder as he threw his head upward with a curved back. He felt his nipples erect as they kept on rubbing against the fabric of the coat, making him writhe also. Alfred moaned and cursed loudly as his face wrinkled out the pain of the intrusion. But he still couldn't stop mixing it with pleasure as Florida always gets the love.

Russia gasped and panted, trying to control himself so he could give Alfred some time to adjust. When he thought the other had had enough he started moving, not caring for going slow but all out, slamming up into Alfred again and again, monster going straight for the nation's sweet spot. Ivan moaned, able to see how excited the American was in just his coat. MAJOR TURN ON ALERT! "A-alfred! S-so good...want to lock you up and claim you as just m-mine,da?"

With all the sweat he's perspiring inside his coat, the material sticked to him much better now, letting the coat hug the American's body and showing off the curves that it hid underneath. He was dying from the immense heat, causing him to pant even harder, but damn. He couldn't just stop shouting out the wonderful lust-filled wanton moans as that monster cock just always has his prostate on at target lock, always hitting it precisely and accurately. This made Alfred go into berserk from all the pleasure, pressing himself down harder at every pounding on him. He somehow manages to lay his half-lidded darken blue eyes at the purple orbs. "F-ffuck please! J-just do it! A-anythi-*a-aah*-ng... Fuck me hard, Braginski! M-make me yours goddamnit!"

Russia cracked. Seeing Alfred's body accented by the coat sticking to him had already made it hard to maintain control, but when the nation looked into his eyes with those fiery blue jewels and just *begged* to be claimed, abused, and taken hard like winter. He lost it. Ivan suddenly flipped them, shoving Alfred's back down onto the bed while lifting his knees above his broad Russian shoulders. The taller nation then proceeded to do as his lover requested and screw his brains out. Ivan pounded into the other, the slapping of skin on skin echoing through the room along with Alfred's delicious American song. His beautiful eagle crying as it flew higher and higher into pleasure filled skies. Russia grunted and groaned, gritting his teeth as he tried to fuck his America faster and harder, if that was even possible at this point.

America couldn't even react to everything that's happening. Had he been turned over and now lay on the bed? Did his knees get lifted over Ivan's shoulders and did he just dig his heels around by his back? He couldn't really think anymore as heat and pleasure simply just engulfed his whole body. His mouth shot wide open to shout and cry out the delicious pain at every aggressive thrust given to him, but no vocals came out. His breath was even taken away by the Russian who was invading and claiming his dignity and his pride as an American, quickly turning him into the Russian Ivan wanted him to become. He clung tight against the Russian as he continues to moan out his plea as he let himself be abused with love and lust, not even realizing anymore that he wasn't even speaking English anymore, but now in Russian. "Иван! Пожалуйста! Подробнее!"

The words made Ivan freeze for a minute, staring at Alfred in shock. When he finally started to move again his eyes had changed, now dark and dangerous, but yet still holding a loving edge. He pounded into his love, getting close. He honestly almost came when Alfred had begged in Russian, a surge of excitment and possesive ecstasy almost making him lose it. But he was determined to make his lover hit the edge first, to climax while screaming the Russian's name. "Теперь вы один с Россией Альфред. Ты моя и только моя. Я буду иметь ваше все. Разум, тело, и душу, пока ничего не осталось. Дорогой подсолнечник, как я тебя люблю!"

Alfred let himself be manhandled and taken care of his Russian lover as he pounded himself back against the monster, maximizing the pleasure for both of them. He was so close to everything. So close to his lover, so close to fainting from the heat, so close to reaching his climax and so close to becoming a full pledge Russian from every possessive yet loving thrust onto him. Pleasure was just exploding and take over his whole body. It was strange though. Usually it would take him a while to translate words inside his mind, but when he heard Ivan speak in his fucking sexy language and his confession, his body and mind was just filled with the thoughts of the Russian and his heart was just simply captivated by this possessive bastard that he fucking love. At his final breath in their moment together, with a loud cry of Ivan's name that echoed everywhere inside the house, completing the final stage of his becoming one with Russia, with his lover as he climaxed. Semen just exploding right inside the sauna of a coat and right onto his chest, letting all the built up pleasure ride out of him.

Russia felt complete as he conquered and claimed his now Russian lover. He continued to pound and thrust into him hard, feeling the warmth from the other intensify before exploding. Ivan lasted only seconds after Alfred, yelling the man's name with his thick Russian accent as he thrust deep and came hard, filling the American-turned-Russian with his white wintery goodness.

America shivered and gasped when he felt himself be filled with such warmth inside him, making him groan out his last bit of pleasure before finally dropping his whole body fully onto the bed, limp and panting like crazy. His whole body was just beet red and soaking with sweat. His heavy eyes just showed how completely exhausted he was from being claimed. Dry lips showed signs of feeling so dehydrated yet his whole body was quenched from the thirst of the Russian's cum. But throughout all this, he felt so good, loved, wanted and needed by Ivan. He stares up at him, chest heaving against the sticky coat on him. He smiled as he mouthed out on his lips with no sound. "Я принадлежу к вас в покое."

Russia then closed his own eyes and leaned down, capturing Alfred into the most tender and loving kiss he could give. When the Russian pulled away he smiled. Ivan knew Alfred was his, the thought making him feel amazing.

America lets their lips mold into one as they share that passionately intimate kiss. He smiled back tiredly at Ivan before whining softly at him. "Now I wanna.. sleep again... can I, babe?" He voiced out with a bit of a hoarse throat.

The taller man smiled gently. "Da~ Rest is good...I will join you~" he cooed, moving to lay on Alfred's side, pulling him up against his chest.

Alfred nuzzled against the Russian with a smile but he still felt a little uncomfortable though. "I-Ivan? Can I take off your coat now? I love it and all, but shit... I'm dying from heat right now..." He whined softly against his chest.

This made Russia chuckle before helping him get the coat off. "You really did look sexy in that~"

America let the Russian take off the coat because shit... he's tired and sleepy. He nestle himself into Ivan's nice comfy arms as he nodded. "You look way... sexier in them... than I do... silly..." He purred awhile cuddling closer.

A smile took over Ivan's face while he ran fingers through his now sleeping lover's hair. Alfred could be so adorable. "Mn~ I wonder if I can get him to wear a collar….He really WOULD be my cute puppy then~" he thought aloud with giggles. ^J^

America leaned into the touch with a soft smile. He was still somewhat conscious when the Russian spoke though. Talking in his sleep, he mumbled. "N-no... collar...not.. that...mmm"

Russia pouted. "Hmm...I will get you in a collar somehow my cute little puppy~ And I will make you enjoy it...maybe I could examine you as a 'vet'?" he asked, giggling more.

The 'puppy' didn't react to what was said as he cuddled and finally fell fully asleep in the other's arms peacefully.

Russia soon drifted off too, having nice dreams about an adorable puppy Alfred...on an examining table maybe...taking his temperature with Ivan's own brand of thermometer.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>

(America)- "Иван! Пожалуйста! Подробнее!" *"Ivan! Please! More!"*

(Russia)-"Теперь вы один с Россией Альфред. Ты моя и только моя. Я буду иметь ваше все. Разум, тело, и душу, пока ничего не осталось. Дорогой подсолнечник, как я тебя люблю!" *"Now you are one with Russia, Alfred. You're mine and mine alone. I'll be your everything. Mind, body and soul until nothing is left. Dear sunflower, how I love you!"*

(America)-"Я принадлежу к вас в покое." *I belong to you alone.*

There. ick sappy,da? Like a bad porno? Dunno. Havent watched any. =w=;;

Anyway. hope you all liked it,da?

See a mistake? Tell me! I will fix! 8U


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. This is a bit of a kick in the face since you all probably thought this was an update. But I'm sorry to say its not.

EDIT EDIT EDIT EDIT EDIT EDIT!

I have migrated to tumblr. I think its pretty easy to use and you don't have to be a member to go to my page and read.

: / / akai-tiger . tumblr

There is my new URL. Just delete the spaces. I made it just for my fanfics and stuff so yay. Thank you to everyone who was supportive and gave me suggestions. I love you all! It saddens me to leave fanfiction . net. but since they won't support what I write I just have to move on. Anyway. If you continue to read my stuff on tumblr thank you SO MUCH! Farewell for now guys.

P.S. - Currently putting all my fanfics up on the new site. Green Eyes will be the last one going up. a chapter at a time. But the newest chapter. And I promise this, will be up sometime today. So yay~ *runs away*

MORE EDIT OMGGGGG

Due to the fact that some people don't know how to use tumblr (agreed it can be annoying) I made a deviant art as well. I have a bit of trouble posting on deviantart though so I could end up updating the tumblr one long before I update the DA. Just warning. Here is my DA.

: / akai-tiger . deviantart (dot) com


End file.
